Bio 101
by mswitsend
Summary: Adultish one-shot


This is a one-shot for a submitted prompt - you know who you are... Cheers!

Also, if you're not reading my bff marsupial1974 - where have you been all this time?!

* * *

Naomi was late to class. _Again_. She knew the professor didn't give two shits about students missing class as long as they were there on test days. He figured it was their dime they were wasting. She wasn't too thrilled with Biology as it was. It wasn't her thing. She preferred classes that involved actual discussion and not idly copying things and memorizing. She was taking it as a basic requirement. Nothing more. She wasn't much into the sciences overall. She made her way to the second floor of the building in order to quietly sneak into the upper seats in the enormous lecture hall that could seat well over 200. At least that was her deduction. She hadn't taken the time to really count. With a coffee cup in hand, she gingerly opened the door, stepped inside and slowly closed the door. No one looked at her so she internally claimed success.

There were usually plenty of seats in the back. She was a third year in a 101 class. _That's what you get for avoiding science._ All of the first years still sat nearer to the professor as if that would make a difference in their retention level. _Bloody idiots_. She couldn't understand the urge to be that close to the lecturer. He was a boring shite. _Poor dresser. Probably lacking in hygiene. Judgmental much?_ She slid into an empty seat noticing she was one row up from the redhead she was keen on. She'd spotted her early on in the semester. Always sitting up at the top. Never really making eye contact with anyone. Never talking to anyone. She couldn't recall seeing her on campus. She would have taken note. That's how attractive she was. _God that neck._ The girl was wearing her hair up and Naomi could see a small tattoo at the base of her neck. It was some sort of writing but she couldn't read it. _Probably something she picked out of a book at the tattoo place and it's something silly._ She almost groaned at the thought that her fantasy girl was at all pedantic.

And she was her fantasy girl. More than once she'd laid back on her couch or bed, letting images of seduction between student and professor. Naomi being the professor and the unknown girl the student. There were always tight short skirts and glasses. _You have a thing for the librarian look. I do not. Yes you do. The innocent doe-eyed girl behind the glasses who flips her hair and turns into an utter seductress. Shut it_. Unconsciously, she crossed her legs even though she was wearing leggings and not a skirt. One glance at the professor and she could see it would be a battle to remain awake. _You can always stare at the back of her head._

She hadn't worked up to speaking to her as either she or the girl was usually in a rush to leave the lecture hall. Still sitting this close was good. The girl had her tablet on the desk. It was one of those with an actual keyboard. For a moment, she wondered if the redhead was a first year and obsessive about note taking. _Maybe she's simply dedicated. You used to be like that. Still am just not in this class._ Anything was possible. She watched as she typed into the tablet and a browser popper up.

When she spotted the earbuds, she smiled. Chances are she wasn't taking notes but watching videos. _You're stalking. I'm not. I'm in class. She's sitting beneath me in my direct line of sight. Not my fault I'm the curious sort._ She took a sip from her coffee and hissed through her teeth as it was still too hot. _Maybe I just want to watch funny cat videos instead of listening to this guy talk. Nothing wrong with taking advantage_. She tried looking over the girl's shoulder and her eyes popped open. The girl was watching a video for sure. But it wasn't cats.

Naomi looked around and felt like an arse. She was sitting in the last row and there wasn't anyone behind her. _You're the only one who can see her screen_. She looked back to the redhead's tablet. From where she sat, she could see the images clearly. She took a hard swallow seeing a woman was kneeling in front of another woman, spreading open her legs. _What happened to porn being a bad thing? To it being pure objectification and anti-feminist and... is she using two fingers?_ She found herself tuning everything else out. The images on the screen were enticing. Her imagination was taking the video and changing it. All of a sudden she saw herself on her knees with the redhead spread open before her. She had to close her mouth to prevent accidentally drooling. Her eyes moved from the screen to the back of the redhead's neck. She wondered if her skin was sweet or salty. She smells like berries. _And no not stalking at all. Everyone knows what other people smell like._ The video changed and it now showed two women using a strap on. She almost dropped her nearly forgotten coffee. _Shit. If you're not careful she's going to know you're watching. Fuck. Does she know I'm watching? Fucking Fuck. What if she does know?_

Her cheeks had been sporting a light shade of red but were now getting darker at the thought that she would know Naomi was watching over her shoulder. _For one she'll know you're pervy. I'm pervy?! She's the one watching it in class! And you're the voyeur watching her watching it. Ugh. This isn't right. Maybe I should cough or say something. She might be thinking she's being private._ The lights in the lecture hall dimmed and up on the main screen was some sort of satellite biology exercise being presented. All the dimming lights did though was allow Naomi an even clearer shot of the tablet. She could see the women as they worked up a sweat. They were face to face. One of them receiving. The look on her face a mix of desire and exertion. She thought about the redhead and wondered how she would look in that position.

She squirmed in her seat, crossing her legs. She couldn't tell if she was glad or mortified that she'd ended up in this scenario. The redhead was still wearing her earbuds and barely moved. _I don't think she knows you can see. Thank fuck for small favors yeah? But what about her? She's watching this stuff... here... now. Makes her a bit pervy? No. People like what they like. And it's not like she's exposing anyone else to it. What about you? I don't think she planned me being here. So it's a red herring. I bet she moans. Jesus! Stop it._

The lights came on and Naomi wasn't prepared for the class to be over. Holding on to the cooled coffee, she grabbed her bag and the strap caught on the seat dumping out the contents. She closed her eyes and prayed for spontaneous combustion to occur. No one in the hall would likely notice, not that she cared. But the one person sure to notice was the one she wanted not to.

"Here." The husky voice broke through her unanswered prayer and her eyes opened. The redhead was handing her notebook and a couple other papers. The smile on her face made Naomi smile. _Wow. Her eyes._

"Thanks. Bit of a klutz me." After managing to find her vocal chords, she stood there looking at the girl and wondered what it was like to kiss her, to have her.

"I've done it a hundred times." Naomi's jaw fell open and realized the redhead was talking about spilling her bag and not the sex act that was still seared into her brain.

"Yeah... damn seats." She got her things together while still holding on to the coffee cup which was a feat. She caught the look in the redhead's eye as she looked Naomi up and down. Then realized she hadn't taken the other items from her. "Sorry. Here let me take those." She took hold of her notebook. "Thanks again."

"Emily."

"Sorry?" Naomi found her own eyes locked with the warmest chocolate brown eyes she's ever seen.

"I'm Emily. Emily Fitch. In case you were finally wanting to know."

"Finally wanting to..."

"You've been watching me... in class... for a while. But never said anything." The red head shrugged.

"I haven't... no. That's … no... not..." Flustered, Naomi tried denying it as her brain was screaming the word _stalker_ and _you're caught_.

"You have. Cause I've been watching you."

"Oh."

"So?"

"So?" Naomi was finding it difficult to get past the words _I've been watching you_. She blinked. "You're Emily."

"And you are?"

"Naomi. Naomi Campbell." She winced as she waited for the expected remark about her name. All she got was a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The laughed nervously as the sentiment was reciprocated. "I see you've already had coffee but maybe you could get a second one?" _She's asking you for coffee. Yes. Say yes. Be smooth. Say yes damn it!_

"Oh.. this.. I was totally... absorbed.. into the lecture thing... fascinating stuff. Forgot to drink it. Cold now. I could do with a fresh one."

"Absorbed? Really? Didn't take you for the science type." Emily placed her bag over her shoulder as they started walking out together.

"I'm usually not. But something about today. Couldn't take my eyes off the screen." Naomi felt herself getting a little warmer as they walked a little too close to each other. She wasn't lying about her riveted state. She wasn't saying what she was actually referring to.

"Hmm... and here I thought you were watching the porn I had on. Disappointing really."

"What?" She stumbled over her own feet.

"I was hoping it was something you'd be into... hope for the future." Emily winked at her. Coffee is not the only thing Naomi wanted now.


End file.
